Trollhunters
Trollhunters is a Netflix original animated series, produced by Cha Cha Cha Films and DreamWorks Animation. It is based on the series of fantasy novels of the same name and the first installment in the Tales of Arcadia franchise, followed by 3Below and later Wizards. The first two episodes premiered on October 6th, 2016, before Part One was released on December 23rd, 2016. Part Two was released on December 15th, 2017. Part Three was released on May 25th, 2018. Premise From the limitless imagination of acclaimed filmmaker Guillmero Del Toro comes a tale of two worlds set to collide in the epic saga DreamWorks Trollhunters. When ordinary teenager Jim Lake Jr. stumbles upon a mystical amulet on his way to school one morning, he inadvertently discovers an extraordinary secret civilization of mighty trolls beneath his small town of Arcadia. Suddenly destined to play a crucial role in an ancient battle of good and evil, Jim is determined to save the world – right after his gym class. Cast *Anton Yelchin (Parts 1-3) and Emile Hirsch (Part 3) as Jim Lake Jr. *Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski *Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez *Kelsey Grammer as Blinky Galadrigal *Fred Tatasciore as AAARRRGGHH!!! *Ron Perlman as Bular *Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk *Jonathan Hyde as Stricklander *Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake *Victor Raider-Wexler as Vendel *Anjelica Huston as Queen Usurna *James Purefoy as Kanjigar *Lauren Tom as Nomura and Mary Wang *Yara Shahidi as Darci Scott *Cole Sand as Eli Pepperjack *Ike Amadi as Angor Rot and Detective Scott *Clancy Brown as Gunmar *Thomas F. Wilson as Coach Lawrence *Laraine Newman as Nana Domzalski *Bebe Wood as Shannon Longhannon *Mark Hamill as Dictatious Galadrigal *Lena Headey as Morgana *David Bradley as Merlin *Tatiana Maslany as Aja Tarron *Diego Luna as Krel Tarron *Colin O'Donoghue as Douxie See full cast at IMDB here Episodes See: List of Trollhunters episodes Trivia * They only used one phone number for everyone throughout the series, 555-0101. * Trollhunters was originally planned to be a feature film, but eventually DreamWorks decided to instead turn it into a series and later a trilogy called Tales of Arcadia. * Currently, Trollhunters has the most seasons (3) and most episodes (52) out of the three installments. Trailers & Videos Dreamworks Trollhunters Guillermo del Toro Featurette Netflix Trollhunters Behind The Scenes Jim's Armor Netflix Trollhunters Part 2 Teaser Eli Netflix DreamWorks Trollhunters Official Trailer Trollhunters - Official Trailer -HD- - Netflix Trollhunters Part 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Trollhunters Part 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix SEASON 3 TRAILER TROLLHUNTERS First 6 Minutes of Season 1 TROLLHUNTERS Becoming the Trollhunter TROLLHUNTERS Accept Your Destiny TROLLHUNTERS Underground Troll World Revealed TROLLHUNTERS Preparing for Battle TROLLHUNTERS AAARRRGGHH!!! Returns! TROLLHUNTERS Escape from the Darklands TROLLHUNTERS Rescue Mission TROLLHUNTERS Claire's Ultimate Portal TROLLHUNTERS The Vespa Chase TROLLHUNTERS Trollhunters Training for Battle Netflix Classroom Chaos TROLLHUNTERS Trollhunters Claire Gets Possessed Netflix Claire Between Worlds TROLLHUNTERS Merlin's Cave TROLLHUNTERS Merlin Awakens Trollhunters Netflix Trollhunters Gunmar Recruits Morgana Netflix The Mother of Monsters Trollhunters Netflix And Scene! Trollhunters Netflix Trollhunters Strangers in Arcadia Netflix Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Out of Universe Category:Tales of Arcadia Trilogy